


With Strange Fascination

by oursisthefury



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Scully, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Scully is an alien who crash lands on a distant planet. Mulder is an annoying human who helps her possibly fix her ship. Mulder is smitten with her, Scully is skeptical of him. Will they find friendship or possibly love?





	1. Chapter 1

So she'd crash landed on a distant planet. One of which she really had no knowledge of. Stupid ship. Stupid malfunctioning piece of shit. But she'd make it, she knew that she would. She'd make it back without being caught or killed. She was smart, smarter than the things that dwelled on this planet. Humans. Oh, their idiocy. Where could she even begin? It wasn't relevant now, she had to begin. 

She had enough food, enough for a month at least. That was all she needed. Her communication systems had been broken unfortunately, so she couldn't call for help. Where had she crashed? In a forest, surrounded by large trees in the middle of nowhere. The alien, Scully, stood confidently staring up at the sky. She would be home soon.

But what if a human came snooping? Surely there had been a huge crashing noise, someone would have gotten curious by now. She'd deal with it though. In the best way possible. Scully made sure that her gun was loaded before she began to look for parts to fix her ship.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox Mulder was so excited right now. He'd been sent out by himself to investigate a large crash like noise that had been heard from some woods. It was probably nothing which was why they'd sent him alone but if it was something... He'd finally get to see alien life forms or what not. Pulling up into a bank alongside the woods, he clambered out of his car, being careful to remember his camera and tools. And so, he ventured in, excitement bubbling up inside of him. No worry of danger.

Having walked for a few miles now, he saw something shiny poking out of the trees. Metallic. The sun reflected off a magnificent hunk of metal that was lodged inbetween the ground and the trees. Burn marks were on the ground and a deep hole was in the dirt. An alien aircraft. A spaceship. Mulder pulled out his camera and snapped a few pictures of it, before he decided to venture in closer. Maybe some life forms were in there? Maybe they were still alive? "Hello? Anyone in there? Anyone around here at all?" he called towards the ship as he came closer.

Scully was bent over, trying to fix a still smoking part of her ship when she heard something. Something human. A voice. Shit. So they had come after all. She'd have to get rid of them. They'd already seen her ship. Masking herself in another form, a human one, she unholstered her gun and pressed the button to open the door. 

Mulder watched as the door to the ship began to open and a woman with bright red hair stepped out, holding something that looked like a gun. She certainly didn't look very alien. "Hey, how did you get out here? Who are you?" he asked, starting to walk closer but the woman wasn't having it. "Freeze where you are, human." she snapped icily, pointing the gun at him. "Unless you want to end up as ash." Scully demonstrated as she shot her laser gun at a tree and it promptly disintegrated.

Mulder swallowed nervously, he didn't know what he was feeling more. Fear or excitement. A mixture of both really. "I, uh, I'm not coming any closer so there's really no need to use that." he stated, holding his hands up in surrender. Scully narrowed her eyes at him, he seemed to be the only one around. It would be smart to just dispose of him. "You don't need to come closer, you're at the perfect disintegration range." she said coolly, aiming her gun right at him. "W-what?! No! That's not fair! You acted like you'd shoot me if I took another step but I didn't and now you're still gonna shoot me?" he questioned, incredulous. What a cold hearted bitch.

The redhead frowned, "Not everything is fair, human." Dana didn't really know what do to right now, it was either kill or don't kill. Or perhaps capture. "You have comprised me, how am I to be certain that if I don't kill you, you won't come back with more of your kind?" she asked with a glare. Mulder was giddy with excitement as he gazed upon her but fear was also biting into him. "I wouldn't come back with anyone else, no one would even believe me anyways. Besides, I could help you repair your ship." he offered. "Help me repair my ship? As if." she scoffed, he wouldn't be smart enough.

"Look, miss. I'm just a lowly detective who has studied aliens for quite some time now. I'm sure that I could help you." Fox stated, watching as she raised an eyebrow. "Studied aliens? Ugh, what is it with your kind and your strange fascination of us?" Scully rolled her eyes and he perked up. "What? Aliens aren't fascinated with humans? Really? That's fascinating." he began but she gave him a look. "Quiet, don't try to change the topic." 

"Sorry..." Mulder trailed off sheepishly. "Back to business, why did you come here?" she questioned sharply. "I'd love to answer that but that gun is making me a bit nervous. Would you mind lowering it for the time being?" Fox inquired hopefully, what if her finger slipped? "Don't try to bargain with me..." Scully growled but she decided that she wanted answers without getting any closer so she let the gun drop. Mulder grinned when he saw her do it, "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" "Just answer my question, human." "Right, right. Okay so like I said already, I'm a detective who investigates supernatural happenings, or aliens. Anyways, a few townspeople said that they heard a huge crash from the woods so they sent me to check it out." he finished and she didn't look happy.

"So there will be others coming here?" She was unhappy with this revelation. "Well they will come if I never come back, but if I come back and tell them that there was nothing to see, they won't come." he explained quickly. "... How am I to trust that you won't tell anyone about me?" He shrugged, "I guess that you'll have to take that chance, either way you're not looking at anything good. But trust me, I won't sell you out." The woman scowled, "And why wouldn't you sell me out?" "Because I wouldn't want to ruin any chance of friendship with you." Mulder replied charmingly. "Friendship?" she asked skeptically. He nodded, "Yes, when I help you with your ship, I thought that we'd become friendly." 

"You're delusional, human. There will be no helping me with my ship, you will leave and never come back here." Scully commanded, and he visibly deflated. "Oh come on now, you need help. Your ship is in quite a state." he tried to reason but she wasn't having it. "That doesn't concern you. You will leave right now before I change my mind about not shooting you." Dana finished before she turned around and started to walk back in her ship. She heard the crunch of footsteps behind her and she whirled around to see the man following her. "/Just/ what do you think you're doing exactly?" the redhead snapped with a glower, watching as he froze in place from her stare. 

"I was just following you to look at your ship." he explained casually and her eye twitched. "Didn't I just tell you to leave?" "I guess maybe you hinted at it..." Mulder admitted and she looked like she was about to spit fire. Wait, could she? Could aliens do that? "I didn't hint at anything! I downright told you to leave!" Scully fumed, stamping her foot for good measure. This was becoming insufferable! 

I'm not going to just leave, you know. You need help." Fox said and she rubbed a finger at her temple. "Fine. You know what? Fine!" she spat, eyes flashing as she gave up in defeat. "Really? You'll let me help?" he asked hopefully and she nodded. "Great! Lead the way!" Mulder beamed as he got closer to her. Much to her dismay, she realized as he drew closer, he was much bigger than she was. Not only in height but in size, this could prove to be a problem.

"Stop." Dana ordered and he stopped with a look of disappointment. "Don't try anything." she hissed as she was within inches of him and began to search him for a weapon. "Wow, aliens know how to frisk people? Smart but I'm afraid that I only brought a camera with me." he commented, holding the device out to her. "Did you take any pictures of my ship?" she questioned, scrutinizing him. "I took some pictures, yes." he answered and she scowled. "I'll be taking this then." Scully said and he intervened. "That's mine, you can't just take it from me." Why was she being so suspicious of him? "I can and I will. I can't have you showing these pictures to anyone." she snipped back at him. "I already said that I wouldn't tell anyone about you. Why don't you trust me?" Mulder asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I've never been here before so I don't trust humans." The alien huffed at him, sensing his annoyance. "Then why don't you just extract the film instead of stealing my camera?" Mulder reasoned with her. "... That's a great idea actually..." Scully admitted slowly, opening up the device and ripping out the film before placing it into her pocket. "Here." she stated, shoving it into his arms rather forcefully. Mulder noted that she hadn't destroyed to film outright so he was hopeful that maybe he'd get it back. "Now leave already." "No, you said I could help." he persisted and she threw up her hands in defeat.

Scully snarled something incoherent under her breath before she typed in the code to open the door. The door opened slower than usual, probably because of the damage. Smoke was still billowing from some parts and she stepped in with a sigh. The human followed right behind her, eagerly, and she felt nervous. "Don't touch anything." she ordered, only to see that he was already touching everything. Even the broken control panel. "This was a mistake." she deadpanned, before she marched up to him, ready to forcefully throw him out. 

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't touch anything?" Mulder asked, removing his hands from whatever part of the ship he was currently touching. "You don't help, you leave." she snapped and he frowned. "You said that I could help you." he tried again and her eyes twitched. "It's just that I'm afraid that you could break something further. And besides you have no knowledge of my technology." she reasoned. "But I do, I've analyzed crashes before." he answered and she was curious. "Really? So you've made contact with my kind before?" 

"Yeah, I've seen the bodies..." he trailed off and her expression fell. "They died in the crash, of course." he quickly assured her. "What if they were still alive? What happens to them?" Scully asked and he avoided her gaze. "Tell me what happens to them." she ordered and he looked at the floor. "They either kill them or hide them away." Scully felt sick. If she didn't escape this planet, she'd die or disappear. She didn't know which was worse. "Oh..." That was all that she could muster. "Then I suppose that I could use your help..." 

"Really? Great!" he exclaimed happily, looking over the surroundings. "Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Fox Mulder, and you are...?" "Dana Scully. Isn't a fox a creature here on this planet?" she asked, kind of rudely. "Yeah, it is. My parents had an odd choice of names but isn't Dana Scully a bit human sounding?" he countered and she scowled. "So what if it is? Just drop it." Dana retorted before she crouched down to work on a part. "Do you have enough food here? If you even need to eat, that is." Mulder inquired and she looked up. "Yes, I have plenty of food." And that was that, they both set to work on their assigned/chosen stations.

After what felt like hours of silence, besides the occasional question and check in, Scully got up and pressed the button to open the door. She could see that the sun was dangerously close to setting. "You should go, it's getting dark." she informed him and he glanced up from the wiring he was doing. "Oh, yeah. They're probably wondering where I am." he stated, getting up. "Well goodbye and tell no one." Scully replied dully. "Right, I won't. Goodbye then, Scully, I'll see you tomorrow." Mulder said cheerfully before he waved goodbye and set off. Dana watched him go and she just knew that he probably wouldn't be coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mulder finally walked through the doors towards Skinner's office, it was close to seven. "What took you so long?" A voice asked skeptically and he looked around to see his partner, Krycek. "I was stuck interviewing people, just typical stuff. Why are you still here?" Mulder lied, hoping to divert Krycek's attention. The younger man gave him a look but decided not to press him. "I was looking into a case that I was assigned." he answered, flipping through a file. "By the way, Skinner's looking for you." "He is?" Mulder questioned, not good. "Yeah." Krycek nodded, now sounding disinterested.

Mulder knocked on the doors to Skinner's office, and he was told to come in. Opening the door, he walked in to see a displeased looking Skinner with that strange cigarette smoking man, whom he didn't know the name of. "Agent Mulder, what took you so long?" Skinner inquired gruffly, glaring at the mysterious man who at that exact moment, chose to light up a cigarette. "Do you mind?" Skinner said to the man, pointing at his 'Thank you for not smoking sign' that was right on his desk. "No, not all." The man answered, clearly refusing to put it out.

"Ah, anyways... I just got caught up in interviewing people." Mulder replied, hoping his lie was good enough. "Did you happen to see the UFO that the townspeople claimed that they saw crash into the woods?" The cigarette man asked before Skinner could. "No, sir. I went into the woods and investigated. I saw nothing, it was just another fake sighting." he explained and the man regarded him with an almost smug expression. Was he mocking him? "I see..." "Agent Mulder, just try not to be so late next time. This meeting is over now, thank you." Skinner said after a moment of silence. Mulder nodded, "I understand, sir."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully didn't sleep a wink, she was much too jumpy so she tried to repair her ship. So far, she wasn't getting anywhere. She sighed, fiddling with a wire, this was bad. It felt like she was never getting back home. Scully jumped when she heard a knock on her door, her hand scrabbling for her gun as she silently approached the door. "Scully? Are you in there?" Someone asked and she recognized the voice to be the man from yesterday, Mulder. "Mulder? You're back." she voiced in surprise, when she opened the door. "Don't sound so surprised, Scully." Mulder grinned as she looked at him in disbelief. "I just... I didn't think that you'd be back without some sort of reinforcements." she admitted, letting him enter. "What do you mean, Scully? I'd never betray you." he replied, sounding hurt. "It's been a day, I'm not expected to trust you already, am I?" Scully stated, annoyed. 

"Come on, still..." he trailed off with a slight whine, and she glared at him. "Is there something that you wanted?" she questioned sharply. "Oh yeah, I came to help you and I brought you breakfast." he beamed, producing a bag of stuff. "I have my own food." Scully said briskly, eyeing the bag suspiciously. "You have your food, this is human food." Mulder smiled, removing something from the bag. A drink and a weird circular thing with a hole through it. "What is that?" she inquired, pointing to the object. "That is a donut, Scully. It's not the healthiest breakfast food but it sure is tasty." Mulder filled her in with a smirk, feeling slightly superior. "And what's that?" she pointed to the drink. "That's coffee, it wakes you up in the morning." 

"Why didn't you bring any for yourself?" "I ate and drank mine on the way over." Scully didn't know what to do, should she eat it? Should she drink it? "Scully, I can guarantee that I'm not trying to drug or poison you." Mulder said as he watched her hesitation. "I trust that you wouldn't do that, Mulder." Scully agreed as she took a sip of the coffee. She'd never tasted anything like it before, it was actually quite good. "I like this drink, is it easy to get?" Mulder grinned at her, "Easiest drink in the world to get, Scully." She nodded, and took a bite of the donut. It was very sweet and doughy. "I like this thing as well... Thank you for going out of your way to bring me this."


End file.
